The Concrete Rose
by Pixelperfect93
Summary: Set after "Fool Me Once". My after math of Grams passing away. Also a look at how Bonnie and Damon find console in eachother after both losing something.
1. The Prologue

**A/N: Here we are again. lmao. Well yes I've deleted my last story. I couldn't really connect with it you see. I have better ideas about this new one. 'Concrete Rose' it's called. After the saying "**_**The rose that grew from concrete**_**." So this story I am actually going to finish. I promise. It is based after episode 14 'Fool Me Once' from vampire diaries TV show. That episode touched my heart, it really did. Poor Bonnie. Also a heads up, my story would probably go AU after the prologue. I have realised I'm my best when my stories are from me you know. So yeah, but even though it will be AU, I want to try and keep the characters in character to the TV show. So if Damon or Bonnie ever goes OOC, please tell me. Sometimes I'm just so oblivious to these things. Lol.**

**So, while I wrote this I was listening to 'I'll be missing you' By P Diddy (back then puff daddy) and Faith Evans. It's a great song. One bit really touched my heart.**

**Okay so without further ado… Enjoy! Oh crap almost forgot. I do not own the characters; they belong to their rightful owner L. J Smith. **

**Prologue**

_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
Ill be missing you_

_***  
Thinking of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
Ill be missing you…_

_Bonnie picked up her Grams tea. She could see that tonight had taken its toll on her Grams. She was worried. _

_Bonnie made her way up to her Grams room; she walked in, a small smile on her face. "Here you go Grams." She murmured gently as she made her way to her Grams little night stand. She set the mug of tea down. _

_Her Grams was positioned down the middle of the bed, both her hands over lapping each other as they rested against her chest. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful. Maybe a little too peaceful but Bonnie knew her Grams needed rest. Never again would she let her do such powerful magic like she had done tonight._

_Bonnie walked over to the bed, she took the blanket that was at the end of her Grams feet and began pulling it up over her Grams so she wouldn't get cold._

_As she pulled it up halfway, Bonnie's eyes rested upon her Grams face. It was then that she had realised the stillness of her Grams. Very stiff._

_Her heart began thudding in her ears as her eyes averted to her Grams chest- There was no rise and fall. Bonnie froze. "Grams." She whispered softly. Still her Grams laid there, unresponsive._

_Bonnie's hand shook her gently as her voice became a little more desperate. "Grams."_

_She sat down on the bed beside her Grams and shook her again, softly. "Grams wake up." Still there was no response from her grandmother._

_Bonnie shook her Grams again as she leaned over her older witch. Her face not far from hers. "Grams." Another shake. Another beat of the young witches heart._

_Her eyes began to sting as they brimmed with tears. "Grams." She repeated again. She refused to believe her Grams could be dead. She couldn't be!_

_As the tears began free falling down her face Bonnie desperately shouted for her best friend. "Elena!" her hands moved up to her Grams face as she clasped each one on either side of her Grams face. Still, she willed her to wake up._

_A chain of sobs parted from the young witches lips as Elena ran up the stairs. She ran into the room, only to stop short at the scene before her._

_Bonnie's sobs became more frantic. "She's not breathing…" more tears fell._

_She shook her Grams again. "S… She's not breathing! Please!" she climbed off the bed. "Wake up!" the tears came fast now, as with each tear she could feel a puncture I her heart. Slowly, it was growing, wider and wider into a hole. It hurt. Still she shook her Grams._

_Elena grabbed the phone on the dresser and dialled a number. "Yes… I… I need a ambulance to Oak street." She stuttered as she spoke down the phone. Her hands were shaking, it hadn't yet digested that this was happening._

_At this time Bonnie had ran to the other end of the room, grabbing her Grams spell book and rushing back to the bed. She placed it onto the bed. "It's an emergency... Quick." Elena added on to the operator at the end of the phone as Bonnie began carelessly rummaging through the pages, looking for a spell._

_Elena put the phone down and walked up to her best friend. Bonnie was shaking aggressively at this point as she kept flicking through pages for the right spell. Elena hesitated as she listen to her friends pleas. "No… No... No!"_

"_Bonnie…" Elena said softly as she rested a hand on her best friend back. "I can fix this!" was all Bonnie kept repeating as she looked up at her Grams. Her sobs were louder and only nanoseconds apart by now, she could hardly breathe._

"_Bonnie…" Elena repeated gentler as she took her best friend into her arms. Bonnie allowed Elena to hold her eyes the tears blurred her vision of her Grams, who laid there. Gone._

_Knowing there was nothing she would do only made her break down even more._

_Elena rested her head upon Bonnie's shoulder as she tried to console her best friend. She was shaking so bad now._

Just like other days, Bonnie laid in bed. Just laid there staring at the blank white wall. Her mind went back to that night like it did every second of the day. The day her Grams was stole from her. Only one thing was different today- She was all cried out. She was numb now, just empty.

It had been a month since Grams had passed away that night, it had been a month since Grams was laid to rest under the ground. It had been a month of loneliness for Bonnie.

Bonnie constantly beat herself up over what happened. As much as she blamed the Salvatore brothers, she blamed herself.

She and Grams had been helping Stefan and Elena to open the tomb, so that they could get Katherine out. They believed that if Damon got what wanted he'd leave this town in peace and stop torturing his younger brother.

Except, that's not what happened. Damon was still here, still torturing! Katherine hadn't been in the tomb to begin with. All of it was for nothing. What had anyone gained from such an experience? Nothing, except Bonnie retrieving punctured heart.

Bonnie lost the only person she had looked up too, the only person who understood her and in which she could relate too. Without Grams Bonnie was simply, lost.

Every night she beat herself up mentally, she felt her Grams death was on her. When Grams had requested to help to open the tomb, Bonnie felt she should have made Grams stay home, where it was safe instead of giving in. A beat. But then her Stefan and Elena needed all the help they could and Grams was the strongest witch left in mystic falls. Besides, Grams had her own little plan, but then things had gone awry when Damon dragged Elena into the tomb with him, just in case it was a set up. He took her as bait.

Bonnie never should have got angry at Grams and made her fully open the tomb. It put a strain on her, the spell was too powerful. Drained them both but at the time she was scared for Elena's life. Elena was like her sister, she had known her her whole life. Bonnie would practically die for her. Any day.

Grams had tried protecting them all, she insisted that she couldn't open the tomb fully.

Bonnie felt she shouldn't have made her do that last spell, she should have sent her home instead, but she had threatened her own life in order to make her willing. Bonnie had taken advantage of her Grams fear to keep her own kind safe, and that's what killed her most inside. All her Grams ever wanted to do was protect her granddaughter. Her own.

Bonnie could feel the hole in her heart begin to reopen again, it still hurt, even after 1 month.

Bonnie has just been keeping herself to herself, avoiding everyone's calls or texts. Avoiding all house visits. She hadn't left her room in ages, she hardly ate anymore. Her usual sparkling green-brown eyes were dull, whenever she smiled it never caught her eyes. She just wasn't Bonnie anymore. She wasn't the kind-hearted, loyal and supportive friend anymore.

_On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
Ill see your face_

**Too Be Continued…**

_A/N: So this was all about Bonnie, the next is most likely an introduction to Damon. I know, you just want the Bamon fluff and such. Lol. But I had to start somewhere right? Besides if you want to see the Bamon fluff I have planned, or even the next chapter. Then that little button thingy below. Click it and review! Please, I'd really like your thoughts._

_-PixelPerfect93'_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello hello, hope you're enjoying the sunshine! I'm not, I'm cold, no matter if it is 17/18 freaking degrees here in London. Lol. Anywhoo. Here's the first chapter, starts with Bonnie then goes into Damons little introduction. **

**So while I wrote this up, the song that inspired me was 'This Womans Work' Oringally by Kate Bush, but I love Maxwells version. Listen to it, Its awesome. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_Pray to God you can cope  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Oooh, it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father_

***

Hours past as Bonnie still laid in bed, she knew she couldn't be depressed like this; she was slowly loosing her sanity. She had to get out the house, if she didn't; she knew she'd do something she'd regret.

Sighing deeply Bonnie finally found the will to sit up in her bed; she threw the bed cover off her before climbing out of bed slowly. She stood up; her legs were weak from the fact that she hadn't been so active in a while.

Bonnie opened her door slowly, trying not to catch the attention of her father sleeping only doors away; ever since Grams died he had spent a lot of time at home, to keep an eye out on Bonnie. He felt bad about going on work trips for such a long period of time and yadda yadda. Bonnie just wanted to be alone, she didn't mind her dad being away, and it gave her peace. He just pressured her to get out again, and have fun, telling her all this shizz about how her Grams would want her to be happy and not mope around. Half of Bonnie knew he was right, it was like Grams to expect those things from her but still it's not as easier said then done for her.

Walking across the hall Bonnie walked into the family's bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her usually sparkling green eyes were dull. You could see the toll that her Grams passing had had on her; she had lost some serious weight from around her face and her arms, stomach and such.

Bonnie frowned, the sight in the mirror only wanted to make her cry right now. Not because of Grams anymore. No, it was because she allowed herself to become like this. This wasn't healthy.

You could say that this made her determined. Today she would make an attempted to get out of the house. Bonnie shedded her clothes and climbed into shower, she wanted to make herself presentable.

***

_I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left_

***

Damon backed his glass of blood. He slammed it down onto the table making the glass shatter in his hands. He didn't flinch though, the pain felt good. He opened his hand watching the shards of glass fall out of his skin easily and the cuts disappear.

He clenched his fists again, his lips pursed tightly as he stared at the fire.

"**Damon…"** Stefan, the younger Salvatore spoke gently. He was seated across from his brother and watched him intently. What were his brother's motives now? He was actually worried about him for once. He didn't know if Damon would try and take out his anger on the people of mystic falls, he couldn't risk Damon exposing what they were with his reckless acts.

"**Save it Brother" **was all the elder Salvatore had demanded. He got up from his seat, adjusting his leather jacket before setting on his way out of the front room.

"**Where are you going? Don't do anything-"** Stefan began before being abruptly cut off. **"Don't do anything what? Stupid? Please Brother, I could never be as stupid as you and fall for a mortal." **He chuckled darkly before setting off on his way again. Determined to cause some sort of destruction tonight. He had to, it was what he did. He was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud.

How he so badly wanted to tear Katherine's throat out after hearing she was never in the tomb, that she had bribed one of the many men to let her go free in return to be changed. Damon just wanted to see her one more time, to wipe the pretty little smirk off that centuries old whores face. She double-crossed him and no one double-crosses Damon Salvatore.

Damon stepped out of the boarding house, his image blurring as he transformed into his trademark crow and flew off into the night sky.

***

_I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things I should've said that I never said  
All the things we should of done that we never did  
All the things I should've given but I didn't_

***

Not long after her refreshing shower, Bonnie had slipped into her skinny fits and a simple top. Now she was shrugging into her leather jacket and pulling on her ballets.

Bonnie trekked downstairs, she cleared her throat as she opened her front door. Taking in a deep breath, it had been so long since she had smelt such fresh air. Or so it seemed. Bonnie closed the door behind her as she made her way down her porch steps and her drive. Hoisting the bag that she had picked up from near the door over her shoulder, she contemplated where she wanted to go. Soon her mind settled on the graveyard.

Not the best place to go if you want to stop grieving and make use of the day that was left, but the graveyard, was strangely the only place that made her feel welcome at this moment.

She started on her brisk walk, she kept her mind blank, frightened to think for the fact that it may bring her back to her Grams. Her hands were stuffed into her pocket as she kept her head down, facing the ground.

Bonnie was biting down on her bottom lip so hard that it threatened to bleed, she didn't care though, the pain, was somewhat good.

At least she knew now that she could still feel pain after these last few days she was numb.

Reaching the graveyard, Bonnie made her way to a very familiar spot. It wasn't her Grams grave, no. It was a tree.

She settled herself under it, her back against the bark. Looking up at the sky Bonnie could see that it was already becoming dark, she sighed inwardly before placing her bag into her lap.

She crossed her legs under her body before pulling out a book from the bag; it was a book on _Druid Priestesses_ called_ 'Rituals, Spells, and Curses'._ She opened it on the last page she had read, as much as it pained her to try and get her head back into this witchy stuff, Bonnie knew she had too. Who else would teach her now?

Plus her powers, they weren't working and it deeply aggravated her. They seemed to be blocked again; the same thing had happened the night Damon had attacked her. It was hard enough then standing up to her fears and now she had to do it again.

It seemed like she'd take one step forward and then two back.

Taking one look up at the now shining moon, Bonnie pulled out her torch and began reading…

***

_Oh darling make it go  
Make it go away  
Give me them back to me  
Give that little kiss  
Give me your hand_

_***_

Damon licked his lip of the remaining blood. He smirked deeply satisfied as he looked down at the young girl in his hands. So lifeless and pale.

He stroked he cheek **"So young.."** he chuckled darkly as he laid her on the grass. He was in the woods when he'd seen her, she should have known better to be alone at such a time like this, in a place full of mystical creatures.

Damon looked around, he was bored now. He needed things to deter his mind from Katherine. Every time he thought of her, he wanted to rip the throat out of the next person that crossed paths with him.

"**Damned you Katherine!" **he growled as he set out on lazy stroll, his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets as he entered the graveyard. Something had drawn him here and he didn't know what, he felt this surge of power, it was familiar but he could place his finger on what it was.

Soon he had his answer though as a smirk grew across his lips. **"Witch" **he mused as he stopped in front of her.

Bonnie jumped as she heard that voice. It was full of mysteriousness, a voice that promised a lifetime of torture. It had pierced straight through her concentration and frankly Damon was the last person she wanted to see, actually she didn't want to really see either Salvatore's to be frank. She just wanted to go back to when she knew nothing, when she never knew vampires existed and when she thought her Grams should be in a nut home after she was telling her all these creepy stories about the Bennett's witch line.

She looked up to meet the stare of a sinful vampire. His eyes were oh so black and fathomless. Then he had his cocky smile that made her feel physically sick sprawled across his lips. She hated this homicidal vampire with everything in her, or did she? She was too confused at the moment to tell hate apart from loneliness and guilt.

"**What do you not understand by 'stay the hell away from me'? Do I have to say it much slower, or in some other language?"** she pursed her lips as she glared at him.

Damon only chuckled after the young witch. '_so naive'_ he thought. **"Did your Grams ever tell you not to piss off a vampire before she left us?" **was all he said. He raised his brow at her as he leaned over to peep at her book. **"Oooh, bracing your witchy side are you?" **he chuckled darkly.

Bonnie snapped her book shut as she jumped to her feet and cradled it to her chest. **"Just stay the hell away from me, okay? This is all your fault!" **

Placing a hand over where his heart would be, Damon feigned a hurt look and chuckled. He had never been one to share sympathy, or show it for that matter.

"**I beg to differ Witch. You made your Grams do that spell not me, you could of just left Elena in there with me."** He shrugged.

Bonnie stuffed her book into her bag and picked up her torch which had fallen, she shined it into the vampire's face making him wince momentarily. **"If it wasn't for you coming back, she'd be here, still telling me these crazy stories abut my family! So don't you try and put any of this on me!" **she spat back, her voice dripping with pure venom as she looked at this monster.

Damon's eyes narrowed at her as he took a step towards her making her take several back until her back hit the tree. Damon still advanced on her, stepping into her personal space so that they were only inches apart.

"**I'm not putting anything on you..." **He smirked as he bent his head down to her level. **"You're just putting the blame on me because you are so guilt ridden inside. Admit it Bonnie."** She looked down avoiding his gaze and how her heart soared at the proximity between them. What he said was true, but not even she would admit it to this vampire, to herself... Maybe... But to Damon, never! But thanks to him, her mind went back to her Grams and she felt the whole in her heart get wider. It hurt, badly.

Stepping back Damon chuckled again. **"Besides, you owed me that night."**

Bonnie's eyes widened as she exhaled a ragged breath. **"How did I owe you?"** she looked at him, her jaw stiffened as she clenched her free hand into a fist. The other hand just tightened around the torch.

Damon rolled his eyes as he fixated his eyes back on the little witch. **"Your great grandmother, Emily or whatever her name is, she screwed me over! She did not keep her end of the deal, so you owed me to at least open that tomb." **He shrugged involuntarily. **"As you can see, nothing came out of that experience so you'd just have to repay me in some other ways." **He smirked.

Bonnie shook her head. **"No, listen to me Salvatore. I'm not Emily; she'd dead, along with that stupid deal! SO leave me the hell out of this. Haven't I lost enough already?!?"** she fumed.

Damon, highly amused at such an outburst looked at the witch, for a few seconds his face had softened but soon it hardened into that unreadable expression. **"Time will heal, it always does."**

Bonnie just shook her head and sighed. **"Goodbye Damon."** And with that, she began heading back on the path that lead out of the graveyard.

Damon crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her walk away, before calling out to her **"Witch, even though the deal is not over, I am still keeping my end of it, because Damon Salvatore always keeps his end of the bargain, so do me one little favour.."** he trailed off making Bonnie turn around, but he was gone, her eyebrows furrowed as she turned around, her plan being to begin back on her path- But she had collided with something hard yet soft. Damon. She stumbled back. '_This is it' _she thought. _'He's going to kill me just to get back at Emily.' _She looked at the elder vampire. His face was solemn as he steadied her by holding her shoulders.

"**Keep your pretty little witch head attached to your body."** He smirked before letting go of her and disappearing.

Bonnie was left dumbfounded and searching in the darkness. Damon never failed to confuse her, or scare her for that matter. She began on her brisk walk out of the graveyard. Her mind reeling from that weird encounter with the Vampire.

What did he mean by that? He was going to keep his end of the bargain? What the hell was his end of the deal anyway?!? All these questions whirled around in her head as she made her way back to the safe grounds of her home. Even though she was confused, one thing she knew… That she'd definitely run into him again, she knew this. She had a feeling.

Things were about to get way out of control.

***

_I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left_

I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things we should've said that were never said  
All the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things that that you wanted from me  
All the things I should of given but I didn't  
_Oh darling make it go away  
__**Just make it go away now**_

**Too Be Continued…**

**//So here it is, how was it? I know it was quite late, but I'm going to try and update every weekend. Every Sunday because that is my resting day, when I don't have to do hose chores, or coursework or any of that other shizz y'ah know? Any please review, I need to know what y'all think, I need to know I'm not wasting my time. Much love [:**

**-PixelPerfect93'**


	3. Chapter 2

**//So, this should have been up from yesterday, and I meant to but my net was being a retard and playing with me. Gaah so gay! Better late than never right? *lol* so anyway here is the 2****nd**** chapter, I want to thank ya'll for the reviews, they really do mean a lot.**

**A few spoilers in this episode actually, from ****1x19 'Miss Mystic Falls'. It was one awesome episode and finally Bonnie is back! Hehe, she seems so much tougher and stronger now... Anywhoo, while I wrote this I listened to the song '****Stop Crying Your Heart Out****' by Leona Lewis. I just love that song! Enjoy…**

**Chapter Two**

_Hold up… hold on… don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile… Shine on… Don't be scared  
Your destiny may keep you warm._

***

A few days later, Bonnie trekked through the corridor of Mystic Falls High School. It had been a long while since she was last here. It just seemed impossible to come to school weeks earlier- She couldn't face seeing people looking at her with sympathy. She didn't need sympathy, she just needed to move on. It's been hard, on her and her family.

But as she had vowed, she was trying to get her life back together.

Reaching her locker Bonnie opened it and took out her books for her first lesson- History. She didn't want to go because she knew she'd see Elena and Stefan. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her best friend, she had been blocking out mostly everyone, ignoring their calls. Except for Caroline maybe, it was easy to be Caroline friend, she was always side tracked caring about herself to make Bonnie open up and that's what Bonnie liked. Caroline just let her deal with it on her own, gave her space.

Elena wouldn't have given her space and that's why Bonnie had ignored her, although she missed her best friend dearly.

She didn't want to see Stefan though, unlike Damon, she could make Stefan stay away from her.

Minutes later Bonnie had walked into Mr Saltzman's history class. She took a deep breath as she looked around at all the eyes that turned her way. She could feel their stares practically drilling holes into her body, she shifted uneasily before speaking. Her voice was a tad bit breathless and low. **"Sorry I'm late."**

She closed the door after her and made her way to her situated seat, she saw Elena and gave her a small nod before sitting down. Her seat happened to be next to her, she looked in Elena direction once more and her smile slowly faded. Stefan. She turned away immediately from his drilling eyes.

He had the cheek to look amused, or whatever. Bonnie couldn't help but wonder how he carried himself though, almost like... Damon. She shuddered, how much had she missed?

Opening her books she turned her attention to Mr Saltzman, ignoring the confused stare of her best friend who was puzzled.

This day was going to be very very long. She sighed softly.

***

_Cause all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_***_

Damon backed his glass of scotch. It seemed he did that a lot these days. The only difference today was that he happened to be in the Mystic Grille.

Waving his hand he indicated for another one before looking out and scanning the grille. He was so bored, totally bored. Stefan and the Katherine lookalike happened to be in school today, so he couldn't really torment them- But then again, who said he couldn't? He could just wait for them outside of school.

Smirking at the idea Damon backed his other drink before leaving a bill on the side and practically gliding out of the place. He needed a change of scenery. Why he stayed after the whole Katherine not being in the tomb yadda yadda he didn't know.

He had meant to leave and never come back but something kept him here and he hated that he didn't know what. No hating was an understatement, it aggravated him very much!

It didn't take him long to reach the school, it was right in the centre of Mystic Falls. He smirked when he saw the little witch heading his way, he contemplated whether to just annoy her instead, and goodness knew what his little brother and his girlfriend were up too. He stopped in his steps though, when he saw Elena. He shrank back into the shades, but still remained in earshot.

"**Bonnie, hey how are you?"** The brunette beauty had asked as she fell into step with Bonnie.

Damon watched as Bonnie's footsteps faltered before she span around facing her best friend. **"Hey, I'm coping."** She shrugged softly as she held onto her books.

Bonnie had been so fast to get away that she detoured from her usual root and headed for her car. She thought she could survive today but she couldn't- She just wanted strong enough. She was stupid for thinking she could make an effort to move on, it felt so wrong.

"**How is your family?"** She asked after a moment of silence. Damon rolled his eyes; Elena has always bee one to care too much, very over protective. He just wanted her to end the conversation already. He hated waiting.

"**We're dealing. It's been hard."** She shrugged looking around, careful not to meet her best friend's eye. As much as she wanted to sit down and have a heart felt catch up with Elena she couldn't. It wasn't that she didn't want to it was just hard at the moment. With her dating Stefan and all, they were closer than ever and even though Bonnie hated him at the moment, Damon too. She knew that Stefan made Elena happy and she would never make her choose between her and her boyfriend. Bonnie knew where her heart was.

Elena looked into her best friends green eyes. She could feel the pain radiating off of Bonnie and she wanted nothing more than just to pull her friend into a tight embrace and tell her everything was going to be alright- But she couldn't. Nothing would ever be alright for a long time, she knew that, Bonnie knew that, heck everyone knew that.

Although Bonnie coming to school today was a big step, it was a step taken too fast. Elena knew how Bonnie felt; after all she had lost her parents. Adoptive or not, she loved them dearly and she herself still cried herself to sleep at night. She missed them so very very much. No one could stop the inevitable though, they died and she survived. That was it.

"**Everyone missed you…"** She murmured softly. **"Yeah, I've just had so much to deal with after Grams funeral."** Her lips moved fast as she spoke over Elena, eager to just get away from everyone. **"I understand…"** Elena responded gently, all the while looking into Bonnie's eyes. "**I just didn't want to come back…"**

Elena nodded softly, she opened her mouth to say something else but the bell had rung. **"So, uhmm, we'll speak sometime?"** Elena spoke up just as Bonnie had turned to walk away. Bonnie looked back and nodded once. "**Yeah, maybe."** She walked away.

Elena watched her best friend as walked off towards her car, she watched as Caroline caught up with Bonnie and they began having a conversation. No where near intense and awkward as her and Bonnie's had been. This made her wonder, what had she missed? Bonnie, the only friend that understood her, her only true friend was distancing away.

It finally occurred to Elena that she had no one to talk to, Bonnie didn't want to know. She regretted the very idea of knowing about Vampires.

Damon's eyes were narrowed as he had witnessed the conversation between Elena and Bonnie. At first he was amused at the direction the conversation was going. Elena was losing everyone, that thought intrigued him and normally seeing Elena so shocked and just standing there would have made him pounce on her and try to take her away from Stefan. But he didn't, he just watched.

He didn't fully understand why he hadn't jumped at the chance of consoling Elena, was it that he couldn't stand her now? Because she looked like Katherine, the bitch. He was totally put off of trying to take what was rightfully his brothers. Instead he wanted to follow the witch, torment her some more? Torment? He wasn't really sure anymore.

After what had just happened, he saw the pain that Bonnie was in. He heard it in her voice and it gave all her might not to run off home.

Damon watched as Elena soon parted and Bonnie who had been in a deep conversation with Caroline climbed into her car and drove away from the school.

That was his cue, blurring he made sure no one was insight before transforming into his crow and taking off into the sky. He followed after Bonnie's little _Toyota Prius._

Damon didn't know why he was following her, as much as he wanted it to be because he was hungry; he was shameful to admit it wasn't. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to suck her lifeless alright, her blood had been so sweet that time he attacked her trying to kill Emily- But right now he just wanted to make sure she got home alright.

***

_Get up… Come on… why you scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone_

_Cause all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out_

_***_

Bonnie switched off her engine as she climbed out of her car, she locked it before heading back up her drive. Looking up at the house, Bonnie couldn't help but feel her eyes burn as tears threatened to fall. She bit her lip softly as she walked up her front porch and fished out for her house keys. The same reaction occurred every time she came home. Her hands shook as suddenly felt conscious, like someone was watching her.

Looking around Bonnie looked around, she saw kids running up and down lapping up the sunshine. Her neighbour happened to be gardening; she sent a small sad smile over at Mrs Wildflower before taking one last look around her.

Still seeing nothing, Bonnie sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she finally opened the door and walked in. Casting a look to the outside world before closing the door her eyes fell upon a black crow.

It sent a shudder down her spine as it locked its eyes in hers; she felt she was glued to the spot as she stared back at the rather large bird. She had seen that before, those eyes, she had seen them before. So icy and cold, it freaked her out.

She slammed the door closed and locked it.

Leaning against the door Bonnie searched for a way to occupy herself, she had some serious hours to kill before she could climb into bed and sleep her pain away. It's what she did best, although she kept having nightmares.

Damon's crow form flew up into a tree just outside Bonnie's bedroom. He nestled there in a branch and watched her- Damon, being the stubborn and sadistic vampire he was ignored the tugging feeling at the bottom of his dead heart.

He watched as _his _little witch dropped her books onto her vanity chair along with her bag. Wait?!? What?!? _His little witch?_ Damon shook his head as he cawed low and aggressively.

Damon called no one his! Damon cared for no one, he just blamed the sudden feeling of over protectiveness on the stupid deal he made with Emily Bennett. He was fucked! He may be ne bad ass vampire but he never went back on his words, and that's what he hated the most about himself. He always got himself into all this trouble and what was the outcome? Only to still be the lonely prince of the darkness.

If he could growl while in his crow form, he would, but he wasn't.

He just wanted to fly away and leave the witch alone; he didn't want to torment her in any way shape or form. Which was weird since that was his current plan before following her.

Suddenly he was angry that she as still in so much pain, no matter if it had been a month ago when the elder witch died.

He felt this need to look over her, and not too hurt her pretty little life.

Flying down from the branch he fixed his clothes before stalking up to her front door. He knocked loudly. Why he had decided to knock on her door, he didn't know.

It was one of the things that was on the list in his head- Not to get involved with humans. His one life goal here was to torment Stefan and rescue Katherine. Not that she had needed rescuing in the first place. H hated when his mind drifted back to her, it made him so angry, he could feel his canines lengthening and his hands ball into fists as he thought of her face. For centuries he had been in love with the same woman and she only played him.

Just as he was about to break something, the door opened, and Bonnie's small form appeared at the door.

Her eyes were full of hate and anger as she saw who was standing before her, immediately Damon canines retracted and he found he was able to relax.

"**You have got to be kidding me!"** Bonnie shrieked as she took in the form of the vampire outside her door. She pursed her lips tightly.

At her sudden little outburst Damon chuckled, this little witch had fire these days. He smirked as he looked her over, since Grams died she had definitely got tougher and stronger, this young witch simply did not know how much power she had in her.

"**I don't like to kid witch"** he shot back, his voice cold and icy as well as his expression unreadable. He was almost intimidating for Bonnie, but her hate got the better of her.

"**I couldn't help but over hear the little 'conversation' between you and Elena."** He mused softly as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed on him. **"You were spying on her?"** she accused.

Damon only smirked softly. **"No, I was spying on you little witch"** he wiggled his eyebrows before chuckling devilishly.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, it took all her might not to set Damon on fire besides the fact that if it didn't work he could damage her more.

"**What do you want?"** she asked.

"**To help you."** He stated simply. _Duh!_

Bonnie as taken back a little. Why would he want to help her?!? **"Uhmm, what?"** She said, she couldn't really believe what she was hearing. He had to rephrase that.

As If reading her mind Damon shrugged. **"I don't like repeating myself, so let's move on shall we?"** he smirked again, his cocky side getting the best of him.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Bonnie eyed him.

Damon rolled his eyes. **"Look Bonnie, I only want to protect you. How can I do that with you giving me little 'evils'?"** Emphasis with air quotes.

Bonnie raised her brow. **"I don't need protecting, I just want you and Stefan out of my life.."** she replied stubbornly. **"Why can't you just do that?"** she sighed. Aggravated.

"**Witch, you're rubbing me the wrong way, I suggest you go along with me before my large hands wring your little neck."** He advanced on her, but he knew he couldn't enter her house without her inviting him in.

That didn't occur to Bonnie though; she still backed up a little. Damon had the potential to give her heart failure when he was ready. Today was one of them.

"**Look, Damon. You can threaten me all you want, I won't ever let you get close to me. I will not go around as if everything is alright when it's not. Everything my Grams did was to protect the town from monsters like you who were in the tomb. Now their out, and no one is safe. You know what the worst part is?"** she looked at him seriously.

The hysteria radiating off of Bonnie had Damon momentarily infatuated. His eyes that had been deeply staring into hers looked towards her lips and then back to her. He raised his brow. Why was she coming out with all this? Trying to make him feel guilt? Not a chance, but still he couldn't bring himself to argue back, or threaten her with a gesture. Instead he mused. **"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway…"**

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and frowned. He was right, she would tell him anyway. It almost felt good letting everything go, but telling Damon all of this? She was only showing him she was weak, but it felt so… Right? **"It means she died for nothing Damon, so do me a favour and leave."**

Damon didn't think about Grams death like that, now Bonnie had said all that it did make him think, but not enough for him to feel bad… Yet!

He only stared at Bonnie and she stared back at him, the silence was neither awkward nor comfortable. It was just silence. As if Bonnie was in a trans she slowly stepped out of her house, crossing the only invisible line that protected her from Evil.

Her hand had reached out and Damon had stiffened as she watched the witch. He emotions were all over the place and he still held his intimidating and sinful expression as he watched her.

A phone went off, and Bonnie blinked catching herself before she nearly stumbled onto Damon. Her eyes were wide and she shrank back into her doorway.

Damon blinked; he unfolded his arms and turned away. **"Until next time."**

Bonnie closed the door and Damon disappeared.

Everything was a blur for Bonnie; she didn't know what has just happened. Should she be afraid? Was he using compulsion on her? She ran to her front room grabbing her house phone off its stand. It was her father, only checking up on her. He was away, doing what he does best, working.

***

Damon walked into the boarding house. He was about to head straight upstairs to his room when he saw the cellar door open. His eyes narrowed as he detoured and went down the stairs. Turning on the light he saw Stefan, he was in the fridge. **"Well, well, well brother"** Damon crossed his arms over his chest as he looked on at Stefan.

He wasn't going to lie, although part of him hated Stefan, he had to partly worry over him. He was losing control of himself, going back to his old ways. And usually that would make Damon glad, it would make him feel like a winner that Stefan couldn't ignore his true nature anymore, but today, he didn't feel like rejoicing. Stefan was dangerously high to exposing what they really were and with the council being so close, he couldn't risk it.

Stefan looked towards Damon. **"Damon"** was all he said.

Damon went to take the blood patch from Stefan but before he could he was thrown against the wall as Stefan held him by his clothes. **"I told you I was alright! So stay out of it."** He gritted his teeth and let out a low growl before letting go of Damon and fixing his clothes. **"Besides, you need to stay away from Bonnie, she's not stable right now and we don't need her blowing our secret because you won't leave her alone."** Stefan turned around as he closed the fridge. **"Tell me Damon, what is your motive this time?"**

Damon fixed his clothes. **"That's for me to know and you to… Dot, dot, dot. You know, Stefan, it's you who will put us at risk of extinction if you carry on this way"**

Stefan spun around glaring at his elder brother. **"Isn't this what you've always wanted? To break me and make me the monster you so badly want me to be? Well you won Damon. Maybe now you can leave."** And with that Stefan disappeared up the stairs and out of the house.

Damon rolled his eyes. **"Brothers"**

***

Bonnie climbed into bed that evening. She was overwhelmed, confused and tired. Her mind kept drifting back to what might have happened if her dad hadn't called while she and Damon were on her porch. She was so bold and momentarily she had forgotten everything that had happened these past few months, she had even forgotten how she hated him! She knew her Grams would never forgive her if she let Damon into this house or had anything more to do with him. That's why she had to stay away.

Turning onto her side, Bonnie shut her eyes. It was silent in her house, except for the rain tapping lightly against the window. When had it started raining? Bonnie didn't know.

Minutes later, Bonnie fell asleep thinking of Damon.

***

_Well all of the stars are fading away  
Just try not to worry you'll see them some day  
Take what you need and be on your way  
And stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out  
Stop crying your heart out_

_***_

It wasn't long after midnight when Bonnie felt a heavy power within her room. She stirred as she felt a weight on the end of her bed, pulling her duvet off of her body.

She pulled the duvet towards her more as she groaned softly. The tugging continued. Her mind was cloudy as she was half conscious.

Pulling her quilt more Bonnie realised that something was pulling it off of her.

She wondered when it had become so cold in her room. Her body was shuddering softly as she began fully awakening. The duvet was sliding further down her body; whatever was at the end was strong.

Her hair stood on end and it wasn't until her eyes were fully open that she realised her psychic senses were alerting her. Sitting up slowly, her eyes wide and her mind disarray, Bonnie felt nothing but fear.

For there was something at the end of her bed…

**Too be continued…**

**//Gaaah, holyy moleyy. I scared myself writing the end of this. **lmao** Sooo, at first as I did the beginning of this chapter I knew where I was going with it- Towards the middle I changed my idea. **lol** and now the ending, well I don't really know what happened there but I got another idea. Lol. As you can see I used a bit of Bonnie scenes and quotes from the 19****th**** episode. I hope you liked it and sucks about the cliffy I know! **lol** Not trying to been mean or anything but now you's no what its like when your chapter is well awesome and then you just end on a cliffhanger. **hehe** review pweaseee. **

**-PixelPerfect93'**


	4. Chapter 3

**/Yeah I know this is long overdue, and I do have a good excuse but it's too long to explain, so just know I'm really sorry. I'm on my summer break now and I am going to try and get my chapters up quicker. While I wrote this, I was surprisingly inspired by the song ****Kill the Lights by The Birthday Massacre. The song is quite catchy and its on replay on my playlist as we speak. Haha.**

**.com/watch?v=HzhLj8UMOkE**

**Italics shows what they are thinking.**

**I don't own anything except the plot line and the many spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

"Awaken to darkness on this place we call Earth,  
one vampire's bite brings another one's birth. A vampire wakes with blood thirsty needs,  
on the warm rich sensation she feels when she feeds. She stalks in the night like a disastrous beast, and what once was alive will soon be deceased. So when the last bit of sunlight disappears from the sky**, **_**you better watch out unless you want to die**_**.**" -Victoria Boatwright

Pulling her comforter more Bonnie realised that something was pulling it off of her.

She wondered when it had become so cold in her room. Her body was shuddering softly as she began fully awakening. The duvet was sliding further down her body; whatever was at the end was strong.

Her hair stood on end and it wasn't until her eyes were fully open that she realised her psychic senses were alerting her. Sitting up slowly, her eyes wide and her mind disarray, Bonnie felt nothing but fear.

For there was something at the end of her bed…

The sight before her not only caused her heart to beat vigorously in her chest, but caused her to land with a loud thump on her bedroom floor. Gasping she shimmied onto her backside into the nearest corner, well tried to.

_I watched as this dark form stepped out into the silver light that sneaked through me bedroom window i found herself coming face to face with dark bottomless eyes on a pale face. Her hair tumbled elegantly down in soft loose waves of brown and she wore an attire of a completely different century. 1900s presumably. _

_I knew this face all too well, except the brown orbs held a sinister look and the smirk promised sinful torture, mischief and desires._

_Katherine._

_My hearted momentarily stopped, yes, this woman may have looked like the distinctive clone of Elena or should I say, Elena looks like the distinctive clone of Katherine- But their auras were completely different._

_If anything, being a descendant of witches, i knew about auras. They came in different colours of the rainbow. For one, I knew that humans have seven layers and it was the radiant light in which wrapped around us. The radiant light was the __energy which flows and swirls in bright colors like a protective blanket. Elena's aura had always been light, she had a combination of different colors and each one distinctively portrayed part of her personality. Elena's happened to be a different range of blues, pale blue and sky blue portraying her sensitivity as well as basic instincts. __Delft blue to show her strong principles and navy blue indicating that she was a slow, safe and sure individual._

_Katherine's on the other hand, as I stared at her now, was a range of red and black. Her black telling me that she had experience some sort of torture or great trauma in her life. Her red energy flows were the colour of scarlet red and maroon, I shuddered, it immediately reminds me of blood. They showed that she carried a big ego and the ability to own self power, her own and that of others. _

Katherine leaned down in front of Bonnie, the fear radiating off of her was pleasurable, and Katherine being the vampire she was, loved to bask in its glory.

Katherine had always been fond of witches, having one for a best friend had its perks and since Emily was burned to the stake, Katherine needed a reliable ally to help put forward her diabolic plans. It needed to be set in motion and what better person to get on you're side then a loyal, witty, good hearted witch- of course; no one said it was going to be easy.

"Bonnie." Was all the centuries old whore chimed softly as she brushed her hand against Bonnie's cheek.

Bonnie looked up into the vampires eyes unable to look away, it wasn't because of compulsion, because to put it simply, witches were immune to compulsion.

"Katherine" she bit out almost venomously, this woman was the cause for the attack weeks go, the reason why her life flashed before her eyes as she felt her life slip away until Stefan saved her. As much as she was scared, it infuriated her and she slapped Katherine's hand away. Her eyes glaring at the older vampire.

"In the flesh" she raised her brow before her eyes flashed darker, if that was possible. She grabbed Bonnie by the neck, picking her up and slamming her body against the wall.

Immense pain shot through Bonnie's body and she groaned her breath airy. "What… Do… You... Want?" she managed to say as the vampires cold, hard hand was slowly cutting off her wind pipe making her struggle for breath.

Katherine smirked brightly, dark veins forming underneath her eyes, her face deformed and her canines protruded through.

"You, obviously…" she mused darkly before releasing the young witch causing her to drop the floor easing her neck with her hand. Her head hung low as she coughed trying to catch her lost breath.

"I don't have anything for you, Emily's amulet is gone Katherine, destroyed."

Katherine laughed; it was a dark and real earthy laugh. "Oh I know, I've been watching very closely. You see Bonnie; it's not about the tomb, the vampires are already out, I want you to help me."

Bonnie glared up at her, her eyes boring holes into the ancient vampire. Frankly, if looks could kill, she'd be ashes. "What would make you think I'd side with you?" she shot back.

Katherine rolled her eyes and gently seated herself on Bonnie's bed; she smiled dazzlingly at the little witch.

"Well, if you care for Elena, Jeremy and Caroline, I think you would… I mean, right now the released vampires from the tomb I have control over, but I can't be responsible if one tends becomes rebellious and may happen to attack 'said' humans you care deeply for" she trailed off, her sentence lingering in the air.

Bonnie's felt everything seem to close up on her, she felt like the walls in her room were trapping her and she found it hard to breathe. She didn't want her friends hurt, none of them, but she still refused to help Katherine.

"Over my dead body…" Bonnie replied, but her voice failed to be so sure of its self. She already sound defeated.

Katherine laughed, this time it was demonic and contagious, down-right annoying too.

"Oh Bonnie, such a young, loyal and stupid witch." Katherine smirked. "Don't tempt me, because it can be arranged." She wiggled her eyebrows in a way that made the young witches mind venture off course and think about _him._ Damon. Her body shuddered involuntarily.

Katherine tilted her head to the side as she listened in on the young witch's thoughts. It amused her.

"Bonnie, we can take them out, the Salvatore brothers; all you have to do is help me open the tomb. I'll take it from there" she offered.

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears, if it was one thing she knew; it was that vampires couldn't be trusted. Did Katherine really think of her as that stupid? Seriously.

"Who told you I wanted to get rid of them?" she muttered, her voice failing to be firm and cracking at the end. As much as Bonnie hated them right now, she could never betray Elena like that; it was going against the sisterhood code. Bonnie knew that even though Elena loved Stefan dearly, her friend also had a soft spot for Damon and somewhere deep down, through all her understanding of the homicidal vampires motives, she cared for him too. As much as it made Bonnie's stomach churn and her fist ball up in anger it was Elena she had to think about. It was what she did best, thinking about other people other than herself.

"Witch, I know you, better than you even know yourself right now. You are hurting, don't you despise them? They are the sole cause for Sheila's death, god rest her witchy soul" pressing a hand over her chest, Katherine feigned sympathy.

Her words strike Bonnie's emotions and she fights to keep her tears at bay. Her hand immediately covered where he heart was and she found herself choking back on tears. Grams was a sore spot for her still, she had this forever gaping hole in her chest and every time someone mentioned Grams or a memory was elicited from her mind, Bonnie found herself struggling to breathe and the hole tore open just that little bit more. Right now the room began to move and the walls looked as if they were going to cave in at any moment.

Still, Katherine continued on. "We will take out the Salvatore's and then, we can bring back Grams."

Bonnie clutched at her head, a headache forming; she knew that the only way to bring Grams back was through black magic. That was a dangerous and stupid path to turn down, in order to use black magic, you have to sacrifice something very dear to you and Bonnie couldn't lose anymore people. At the same time she would wish anything to have Grams back, anything. The only thing stopping her is the fact that it would be foolish to believe this vampire, foolish to commit to a magic that is too strong for her to control. She couldn't let someone plague her mind like this. It went against everything she believed in.

Katherine placed a hand on the witches shoulder, hard and aggressive. The witch flinches slightly at the sudden interaction. Still she said nothing.

"You are running out of time witch, when you chose your path… You know where you can find me" and as quick as she had came, the vampire disappeared.

Bonnie stared into nothing, her face distorted and bewildered. Her fists clenching and unclenching her lip quivering uncontrollably. A sob broke her lips and she broke down like she never had before. She cried for the loss of Grams, she cried for being so loyal to Elena. She cried for being so stupid and letting her mind be influenced and mostly, she cried for ever knowing about witches, warlocks, vampires and werewolves.

_This story's missing a wishing well  
No mirror to show and tell  
No kiss that can break the spell  
I'm falling asleep_

Bonnie trekked into the Mystic Grille; it had been days since Katherine visited her. No one had heard of her since and she cursed under her breath as the sight of her friends caught her eye. All their eyes fell upon her wearily, Elena worried because her friend had taken days off school again. Caroline venturing on pissed because her good friend was ignoring her phone calls. Stefan, his forever brooding forehead brooding deeper- if that was possible- he looked like he was trying to read Bonnie. Damon, lounged on the opposite side to Stefan, Elena in the middle, his facial expression showed he was totally bored out of his head.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Elena waved her over, Bonnie frowned as she walked over seeing Matt and Tyler in the distance playing pool. They sent quick waves before becoming engrossed into their game and Bonnie just smiled.

"Bonnie where have you been?" Elena replied, her eyebrows pulling down in a sign or her distress. Stefan immediately felt his and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

_Great, even when the situation is not about her, it's about her. _Both Salvatore's glanced at her, Stefan's gaze questioning and Damon's amused.

"Stay out of my head" she replied dryly receiving a weird gaze from Caroline and knowing stare from Elena. Not bothering to explain herself she crossed her arms over her chest. "You called?"

"Bonnie, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Elena asked.

Bonnie smiled; it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did and her voice remained cold and flat. "I was paid a little visit and I guess, they helped to grasp reality" she replied.

It was Stefan's turn to speak "From who?" he asked.

Damon eyed the witch suspiciously now, he had her full attention.

"Someone, look sorry to cut this long conversation short but I have studying to do" she turned on her heel and walked away.

Damon couldn't help but chuckled, this side of the witch intrigued him yet disturbed him greatly. Something her eyes, it seemed she had an encounter with someone close to the devil. Her face was blank and usually green eyes were darker and more defensive. As much as he wanted to leave her to go about her witty self, a certain promise seemed to get under his skin and soon he found himself following the witch out the Grille.

Grasping her arm, Bonnie span around, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she gasped at the tight hold on her upper arm. The touch was cold against her warm skin and it flashed like fire and ice. "Listen here witch, as much as I would like you to fall off the face of the earth so that this whole promise/deal or whatever it is can end, it isn't going to happen anytime soon. In the meantime, I guess you better keep me entertained and tell me, who is the person that visited you?"

Bonnie tried hard to get out of his grasp but the more she struggled, the more pain it brought, she let out a groan. "Get off!"

He chuckled "What you going to do, set me alight, talk witch, now."

The wind heavily began to pick and Bonnie found herself shuddering involuntarily again, besides Damon, there was only one other person that made her body react like that against her will. _Katherine._

Damon's eyes narrowed as he skim read the witches mind. "Come again?" he eyes her fiercely.

"Well well well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore…" an alluring and dangerous familiar voice rang out in the night air. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

_We kill the lights and put on a show  
It's all a lie  
But you'd never know  
The star will shine  
And then it will fall  
And you will forget it all_

**Too be continued…**

**/****And here you have it guys, chapter 3. How was it? Please give feedback, whether it's a positive or negative response. I want to know. Frankly, I don't know where I am going with this right now, but I do have a rough idea of what's going to happen. You know I hate it when one plot line, at first sounds totally amazing, but then, soon after you think, bleeh, crap idea. This is definitely a Bamon story. A sort of save the witch. Its coming together, but slowly. I've realized that I need a beta reader, because frankly, I don't find the time to re-read what I write/type. Anyone?(: **

**Ohh and if you want to know what your aura color is, go and look in a mirror take a good look at yourself then close your eyes this will show you the main color of your aura. ****To check what the colors mean go to:**

**.com/library/l_auras_colour_**

**-****PixelPerfect93'**


End file.
